50 sombras de Frozen
by Hachi06
Summary: Hans y Elsa son herederos de dos de las empresas más importantes de Oslo. Creyendo que lo tiene todo bajo control, la vida de Hans dará un giro cuando conozca a la hermana de su futura esposa, Anna.
1. Introducción

**Sí! No estáis locas/os! Habéis leído bien xD 50 SOMBRAS DE FROZEN jajaja se me ha ido la olla, así que me he liado la manta a la cabeza y... voilá! **  
**Este fic lo llevamos 3 personas :D Es la primera vez que hago algo así (EMOSIÓN!) Como todos sabéis, mi OTP es Hansanna, pero en este fic también habrá Helsa, of course! Para que nadie se pelee y estemos todos contentos xD **  
**En fin, no será calcado a 50 sombras de Grey (porque no xD), pero será del estilo ;)**  
**BESOS A TODOS Y TODAS!**

**PD: También está traducido en Inglés :)**

* * *

Encendió el ya clásico y esperado cigarrillo de después de acostarse con ella. El sexo siempre era bueno, pero cuando acababa, sentía que algo le faltaba. La primera calada siempre era la más larga y la más intensa... la que más disfrutaba.

-Recuerda que esta noche es la fiesta con mi familia. Si puedes hacer el favor de no hacer tarde...- le dijo ella mientras empezaba a vestirse.

Elsa siempre salía casi corriendo de la habitación cuando se acostaban, como si no le gustara estar allí, con él, después del par de horas que se pasaban enredados entre las sábanas. No se sentía dolido, pero tampoco le gustaba esa actitud tan pasota que tenía. Ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Al menos, podría fingir un poco, pero bueno, bien pensado, así ya estaba bien: los dos sabían que todo aquéllo era una farsa, y no tenía sentido intentar engañarse más.

-Haré lo que pueda...- le contestó, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

-Y, como siempre, me dejarás en ridículo- se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-He dicho que haré lo que pueda.

Aquélla fue la única mirada que le dedicó desde que se apartara de encima de él, hacía un rato.

-A las nueve.- fue hacia la puerta y cerró de un portazo en cuanto salió al pasillo.

Mientras, él se quedó allí, mirando al techo de aquella ya familiar habitación de motel barato de carretera, dónde siempre quedaban para echar un par de polvos y después, volver a ser los mismos desconocidos de siempre, dónde la imagen y la seriedad lo eran todo.  
Siempre había creído que los matrimonios concertados eran cosa del pasado, que ya no se hacían esas cosas. Sinceramente, no le molestaba. Elsa estaba forrada y, uniendo las dos empresas, ni él, ni sus hijos, ni los hijos de sus hijos deberían preocuparse por el dinero en su vida.

Y al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué importaba lo demás, si el sexo y el dinero eran lo únicos que hacían funcionar el mundo?

Se tomó su tiempo en ducharse en ese pequeño y sucio baño; el agua fresca le ayudaba a recomponerse de "la hora de la comida con Elsa". Un poco de gomina, el pelo hacia atrás, la corbata bien ajustada y volvía a ser el impecable Hans de siempre. Allí no había pasado nada. Nunca había pasado nada.

Pagó la habitación en la taquilla de Recepción. Le hacía gracia la manera nerviosa en que, la misma chica de siempre, cogía su tarjeta de crédito y la pasaba por el visor.

-Muchas gracias por venir.- se despedía siempre de él.

-Adiós.- metió la tarjeta en la billetera.

-Hasta la próxima- susurró ella.

Él no le dijo nada, bastó una mirada para hacerle saber que había sido un atrevimiento por su parte, aquél comentario. Pero siendo sinceros... ¿cuántos altos ejecutivos, políticos, gente famosa haría eso? Quedar en un motel de mala muerte para un revolcón.

Subió en su coche riéndose de sí mismo. Para lo frío que se consideraba siempre, a veces, se le hinchaba su vena bohemia. Puso la música a tope. Le encantaba conducir por las carreteras de montaña, camino de la ciudad, con la música a todo volumen.

Aparcó en el párking, al lado de su padre. Miró el reloj. ¡Mierda! No le hacía gracia llegar tarde a reuniones de trabajo. Y, encima, a las nueve tenía que estar en el restaurante. Aún no había empezado y ya estaba agobiado.

-Tu padre está que trina- le dijo su secretaria, Sarah, en cuanto le vio aparecer por la puerta.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

-Pues a la señorita Frost, no.- Sarah se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Siempre estaba al corriente de sus escapadas y siempre le encubría cuando podía.

Chasqueó los dientes, molesto. Elsa siempre iba un paso por delante. En fin, daba igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había empezado la reunión? Joder... más de media hora... Su padre le iba a matar.

-Bueno, haré lo que pueda- le sonrió a Sarah, suspirando, dándose por vencido.

-Suerte- le contestó ella sin mirarle, volviendo a teclear en su ordenador.

Interrumpió a un chico delante de una pantalla de Powerpoint, explicando cómo podían incrementar las ventas fuera del país. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, aunque intentó pasar desapercibido. Se sentó al lado de su padre, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Podemos continuar?- le dijo.

-Sí, claro. Perdonad.

Elsa le miró desde la otra punta de la mesa con un "¿pero qué haces?" y él le contestó con gestos "¿qué haces tú?". Ella resopló y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a prestar atención a lo que explicaba aquél joven.

La reunión se alargó más de lo normal. Se estaba agobiando. Su padre no dejaba de parlotear, ya cosas que no tenían nada qué ver con la empresa y el tema de la reunión; y él se moría por fumar.

Por fin acabaron. Miró el reloj. Las siete de la tarde. Bueno, no era tan tarde como pensaba. Elsa se fue sin ni siquiera mirarle, como siempre y él fue directo a la terraza, a fumar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le dijo su padre, que le había seguido después de despedirse de todos lo de la junta.

-Un pinchazo en la rueda. Tranquilo, te haré horas extras.- sacó todo el humo en un suspiro, viendo cómo el Sol se escondía del todo en Oslo.

-Eso no me importa. Es que como no has llamado para avisar ni nada, estaba un poco preocupado.- su padre se apoyó a su lado, en la barandilla -¿Qué tal va todo con Elsa?

-Bien, normal. Como siempre.

-Sabes que el matrimonio no significa nada. Sólo es un papel. Una transacción para poder unir las empresas. Tú puedes tener a la mujer que quieras, fuera de tu vida de casado.

-Tampoco es que me interese nadie... A mí todo esto me da igual. Sólo me importa la empresa y mi bienestar.

-Me alegra de que lo tengáis tan claro los dos. He estado hablando con ella antes. Tienes suerte de que no sea una mujer pesada y cargante.

-Sí...

Su padre tenía razón. Se imaginaba con una pesada de esas y se ponía enfermo. Que le molestaran para tonterías... Menos mal que Elsa no tenía nada de eso. Ella le dejaba tener su vida y eso era algo que no se le podía negar. Era madura, seria, con la cabeza bien amueblada y con la que disfrutaba de un sexo genial. No podía haberse comprometido con nadie mejor.

Miró el reloj. Las diez menos veinte. ¡MIERDA! Se había adormilado en su despacho. Cogió la chaqueta de su traje y salió casi corriendo al vestíbulo. Ni se molestó en recoger los papeles de encima de la mesa, ni en cerrar con llave la puerta. Ya casi no habían coches en el parking. La ruedas chirriaron cuando giró la curva para subir por la rampa, a la calle.

Puso el manos libres y marcó el número de Elsa. Piiii... Piiii... Piiii... "Hola, soy Elsa, deja tu mensaje" ¡Mierda! No se acordaba del nombre del restaurante y, encima, llegaba más que tarde. Hoy no era su día.

BIP! BIP! Miró el Whattsapp. Era de Elsa. "En el Hos Thea. Ya han llegado todos. Gracias otra vez". Ignoró lo último y sólo leyó el nombre del restaurante. Encima, iba en dirección contraria. Con lo cómodo que hubiese sido quedar en su casa, que era más grande que cualquier restaurante de lujo de la zona.

Cuando llegó, bajó la ventanilla, para poder hablar con el aparcacoches.

-Hans Westergard.

-Mmmm... espere un momento- el chico repitió el nombre por el walkie-talkie y asintió cuando le confirmaron -Muy bien, señor. Le esperan dentro. Ya nos ocupamos nosotros de su coche. Si es tan amable...

Se ajustó la corbata y se estiró bien la ropa cuando salió del vehículo. Le asintió con la cabeza al joven que se lo llevó al parking VIP y entró en el restaurante.

Aquéllo estaba a reventar de gente. ¿Tanta para qué? Hasta dónde él sabía, se reunían allí sólo porque Elsa quería presentarle unos familiares. ¿Pero hacía falta todo aquéllo? Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se vistió con su sonrisa simpática que tanto adoraban los demás. Total, un poco de Teatro por un par de horas no le matarían.

Todos le saludaban y algunos se paraban a hablar con él, pero ni rastro de Elsa. Y por más que la buscaba con la mirada, no veía aquél rubio platino por ninguna parte.

-¿Una copa, señor?- un camarero con una bandeja se le acercó.

-Sí, gracias.

Le dedicó dos tristes sorbos cuando alguien, sin querer, le empujó.

* * *

**OPINIONES! (Siempre, desde el respeto!) **


	2. Anna

-¡AH!- un hombre corpulento se agachó para coger algo del suelo y la empujó, haciendo que reculara torpemente y chocara contra alguien.

-¡Hey, cuidado!

La cogieron de la mano antes de que cayera ridículamente al suelo.

-Justo a tiempo...- le dijo la misma voz.

Abrió los ojos. Era un chico pelirrojo quién había evitado que se cayera. La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le dijo, mientras dejaba su copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí.

-Eh... no. ¡No! Estoy bien, soy algo torpe...- se arregló la falda y se puso bien la blusa. -Gracias.

-Hay mucha gente, es fácil chocarse con alguien.

Era un hombre realmente impresionante a simple vista. O es que había pasado tantos años lejos de casa que ya no se acordaba cómo eran los noruegos. Aunque, sinceramente, nunca había visto a nadie como él. Pelirrojo, patillas largas, ojos verdes... Debía ser un pez gordo, por la forma en la que vestía y el perfume caro que desprendía. Y pensar que casi hace un ridículo enorme... Definitivamente, tenía la habilidad de quedar en evidencia siempre.

-No, de verdad, gracias. No sabe lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser...- se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, un poco sonrojada, podía notar.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos el uno al otro, él con cara divertida, esperando a que dijera algo tonto y ella, seguramente, habría puesto esa expresión que ponía cuando se quedaba embobada con algo.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Soy una maleducada.- le tendió la mano -Soy Anna. Anna Frost. Encantada.

-Hans Westergard- le estrechó la mano. Era caliente y suave.

-¿Hans...? ¡Hans!- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, todavía con las manos enlazadas. -¡Eres mi futuro cuñado!

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres la hermana pequeña de Elsa?- separó su mano de la de ella -Encantado de conocerte.

-Vaya, no sabía que os conocíais.- dijo Elsa, apartando sutilmente a un hombre, para poder llegar a su lado.

Anna se abrazó a su hermana como si los diez minutos que hacía que no la veía, hubiesen sido diez años. Sabía que a la rubia no le gustaban mucho esas muestras de afecto tan exageradas, pero siempre se las consentía.

-Nos acabamos de conocer.- le dijo Hans a Elsa, pasándole un brazo por la espalda. -No sabía que era tu hermana.

-¿No le has hablado de mí?- Anna se lo echó en cara teatralmente.

-Claro que sí.- se excusó Elsa, cogiéndose a la cintura de su futuro marido. - Sólo que...

-Elsa. Era una broma- suspiró una pequeña carcajada -¡Ven! Quiero enseñarte una cosa. -cogió de la mano a su hermana y miró a Hans -¿Te importa si te la robo un rato?

-Toda tuya.- se deshizo del abrazo de la rubia.

Oyó cómo el pelirrojo rió un par de veces, cuando la vio tropezar con una mujer. Ella le envió una mirada divertida, antes de perderle de vista entre el gentío.

Fue apartando como pudo a algunos invitados, sonriendo, saludando... su hermana se había vuelto loca invitando a toda esa gente, sólo porque había vuelto a casa, aunque fuera de vacaciones. No hacía caso de Elsa, cuando la escuchaba murmurar "Anna, ¿se puede saber a dónde me llevas?".

Aunque fuese increíble, consiguieron abrirse camino hasta el baño.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le dijo Elsa, al ver que abría y cerraba puertas.

-Mirar que estamos solas.

-Oh. Vale.- se apoyó en el lavamanos.

Cuando se cercioró de que sólo estaban ellas, empezó a toquetear el móvil, tan emocionada, que hasta le temblaban las manos.

-¡Mira! -le acercó tanto la pantalla a la cara a Elsa, que ésta tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás para ver bien.

-¿Quién es?

-¿No te pensarías que eras la única que podía echarse un novio guapo, no?

-¿CÓMO?- cogió el móvil, mirando bien la foto -¿Es tu novio? ¿Pero tú a qué vas a la Universidad? ¿Sólo a ligar o a estudiar?- la riñó mientras se reía.

-Jajaja... ¿A qué es guapo? ¡Y somos la pareja perfecta!

-Oh, claro...

-Sí, él es de Ciencias y yo de Arte. ¿No es genial?- se guardó el móvil en el pequeño bolso de mano.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Cuéntame.

-Se llama Kristoff y tiene veinte años. Nos conocimos en el Bachillerato, teníamos algunas asignaturas comunes... y en la Uni vamos juntos a Antropología. Empezamos a hablar y... a hablar...

-Hablar...- Elsa la miró con una ceja arqueada y los labios apretados.

-Sí. Hablar.- se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y se sonrojó. -No te preocupes, que aún no hemos hecho nada. Estoy tan entera como cuando me fui.

-¿Cuánto lleváis?

-Unos... cinco meses- se rascó la nuca, mientras rodaba los ojos, concentrándose en ese techo tan interesante.

-¡Jajajaja, Anna! Ese chico es fantástico, ¿por qué le haces esperar tanto?

-¡Elsa!- se sorprendió como si hubiese dicho algo horrible. -Estoy esperando a ver si es el correcto. La primera vez debe ser con alguien especial.

-Claaaaro... Anna, no le hagas esperar más. O volará. Los hombres son así.- Elsa se puso de cara al espejo, retocándose el maquillaje. -No seas tonta.

-Bueno, que siga siendo virgen no quiere decir que no sepa de qué va el asunto.

-Mmm... Informa.- la miró de una manera que no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Jajajaja, lo sabía. Bueno, qué quieres que te diga, ¡me da vergüenza! Ya sabes las cosas que se hacen...

-No, no las sé, dímelas- Elsa empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Para!

-No, hasta que no me digas qué has hecho y qué has dejado de hacer con Kristoff.

-Pues... El oral. ¡Le hice sexo oral! ¿Contenta?- como pudo, se separó de su hermana, que también reía.

-¡Uoh! ¿Sólo? ¿Cinco meses sólo para eso? ¿Y qué te ha hecho él?

-Lo mismo, pero no me gustó.

-¿Que no te gustó?- Elsa volvió a echarse a reír, secándose una lágrima en el rabillo del ojo -Definitivamente, no sé quién eres, Anna Frost.

-Bueno, disculpe, Majestad. Estaba nerviosa y me daba vergüenza.- esta vez sonó algo seca y más seria; le empezaba a molestar que la persona que más quería, y a la que admiraba por encima de todo, se riera de su inexperiencia en el sexo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la rubia, abrazándola -Ya estarás preparada. Sólo tienes que relajarte, para sentir que es lo mejor que pueden hacerte. Al principio, cuesta un poco, pero ya verás...- le acarició una mejilla -Además, Kristoff tiene cara de buen chaval. Te doy luz verde para que te acuestes con él.

-Oh, vaya. No sabía que debía tener tu consentimiento.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy tu hermana mayor y... oh, espera- cogió el móvil de su bolso, que empezó a sonar -Sí, vale, ahora mismo voy para allá. -colgó y lo guardó en el bolso -Me quieren ver ahí fuera. Nos vemos luego. -le dio un beso -Te quiero. ¡Y ya continuaremos hablando de esto!

-Jajajaja que sí...

Ella también se retocó el maquillaje y se miró de todos los ángulos posibles en el espejo. Cuando decidió que estaba lista para volver a la fiesta, salió del baño, topándose otra vez con alguien.

-¡AUCH!

-¿Otra vez? ¿Te dedicas a chocar conmigo a propósito?

-¡Hans! Perdona... De verdad que no lo hago queriendo- se puso bien el pelo.

-Jajaja, era una broma. Estaba buscando a Elsa para despedirme, pero, como siempre, la requieren en otra parte...- miraba por encima de todas las cabezas, buscándola, pero se dio por vencido.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No te quedas un poco más?

-Estoy cansado.

-¡No! Osea...- se aclaró la garganta -Tomemos una copa y te vas. Vas a ser mi cuñado. Yo también he de dar la luz verde a los hombres de mi hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada... Cosas mías.

-Oh.- rió y le volvió a poner esa cara tan divertida de antes. -No, de verdad. Mañana me espera un día de mucho trabajo en la oficina.

-Vaaaaale... Te dejo ir. Pero sólo por esta vez- le sonrió -Buenas noches, Hans. ¡Y ten cuidado con el coche a estas horas!

-Jajaja, sí... Buenas noches, Anna.

Se echaron a reír cuando él le ofreció la mano para estrechársela y ella se acercó para despedirse con dos besos. Le siguió con la mirada, hasta que el pelirrojo desapareció, no sin antes girarse para volver a mirarla y echarse a reír de nuevo, mientras ella le hacía señas de un "¡vete ya!".

* * *

**HOLA! **  
**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando xD Yo me lo paso pipa escribiendo! **

**Hans y Anna se conocen más o menos como en el Winter Waltz de Frozen 3 **

**Aquí se ve claramente lo opuestos que son. Anna es súper abierta e infantil, mientras que él es una persona cohibida y seria, aunque claro, no puede evitar echarse a reír con las tonterías de ella. **

**En fin. Opinad! Besitos a todas/os que le han dado a follow/fav! :D **

**XOXOXO**


	3. Starbucks

-¿Aún estás despierta?- Elsa entró en su habitación y se sentó en los pies de la cama.

-Sí, no puedo dormir. ¡Estoy súper emocionada!- se arrodilló en el colchón y gateó hasta su hermana.

-Cuánta vitalidad... Juventud, divino tesoro.

-Vaya, habló la vieja de 100 años jajaja! Elsa, sólo me sacas cuatro.- empezó a hacerle un masaje en los hombros. -¿Ha sido muy duro el día?

-Bufff! Y una ya no se recupera como cuando tenía 16.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hablar como si fueras una anciana?

-¡Porque me haces sentir vieja!

-¿Yo?- la obligó a mirarla -¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Mírate. No has parado en todo el día y aún sigues dando saltos. Y yo estoy que parezco una alfombra, sólo quiero acostarme.

-Bueno, tú estás trabajando desde esta mañana- volvió al masaje.

-Seh... la heredera de la Compañía, con sólo 24 años... Agh! -Elsa apartó a Anna y se dejó caer en el colchón, con los brazos abiertos. -A veces me dan ganas de enviarlo todo a la mierda... de hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Habla con papá.

-Anna, por favor- la miró seriamente -Papá ya tiene mi vida planeada. Seré la dueña de la Casa Arendelle, me casaré con Hans, uniremos las empresas y jamás nos preocuparemos por el dinero. Ni nuestros hijos, ni los nietos...

-Cuando me contaste lo de Hans me pareció muy heavy. Osea, yo pensaba que los matrimonios concertados era cosa de viejos.

-Para que veas, qué genial es ser la hija mayor de un empresario multimillonario. Todos los marrones me los como yo.- sonrió -Por eso te envidio.

-¿Envidiarme a mí?- Anna se acurrucó a su lado -Elsa, te admiro desde que tengo memoria. ¡Por todo lo que haces! Yo no sé si tendría el valor de casarme con un tío que no me gusta sólo para que la empresa de papá sea más rica.

-Bueno. Hans me gusta. No es algo "uauh! Estoy súper enamorada", pero bueno, será mi marido. Es amable, listo, elegante...

-¿Y qué pasa con Peter?

Elsa cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada, como si llevaran horas discutiendo y ninguna atendiera a razones.

-Anna, Peter... pues seguirá con su vida, supongo.

-Aún le quieres, ¿no?- se abrazó a Elsa -¿Hans lo sabe?

-Hans casi ni me conoce. Somos amigos, pero no sabe muchas cosas sobre mí. Nos encontramos en reuniones, comidas familiares, en... -miró a la pelirroja de reojo -bueno, no te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa!- las dos empezaron a carcajearse.

-¡No, no te importa, maldita pervertida!

-¡Oh, venga ya! Yo te he contado lo de Kristoff, no es justo. Somos hermanas, estás obligada a contarme todo de tu vida íntima.- Anna empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿En qué parte del contrato pone eso?

-No seas mala.

-Sí, Anna. ¡Hans y yo nos acostamos!- Elsa la apartó, sin poder dejar de reír.

-Pero si has dicho que casi no te gusta.

-Pero me casaré con él un día y no hacemos daño a nadie. Además, desconecto del mundo por un par de horas.

-Entonces, si lo hacéis, es que le gustas tú.

-A un hombre no le hace falta gustarle una mujer echar para un polvo. La vida no gira en torno al Amor, Anna.- le sonrió -Aunque tú no debes preocuparte por eso, tú no cargarás con nada de eso. Tú cásate con quién quieras y haz lo que te dé la gana. Aprovecha, tú que puedes.

-¿Ves por qué te admiro? Yo no podría hacer eso.

Siguieron hablando de todo un poco, de la Universidad, de sus rollos con Kristoff, de sus amigas... Se reían de las fotos, de los comentarios de hace años, de anécdotas que habían explicado mil veces y, mil veces volverían a recordar.

-Te querría pedir un favor- le dijo Anna.

-Dime. Si puedo ayudarte...

-¿Me dejarías trabajar en la empresa por un tiempo? En dos meses vuelvo a la Uni y necesito dinero.

-Mmmm...

-Por favor, de lo que sea. Traerte el café, hacerte fotocopias...

-Estamos esperando una inspección y no puedo enchufarte...

-Bueno, mañana me pondré a echar Currículums por ahí.

-Arréglate eh- Elsa la miró divertida.

-¿Perdona? Yo siempre voy elegante y aceptable a los sitios- se molestó de broma.

-Sí, sí...

Volvieron a reír. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba así con Elsa, que le dio pena el quedarse dormida tan deprisa.  
Cuando se despertó, estaba sola en la cama, su hermana ya se habría ido a trabajar. Miró el reloj. Las 10 de la mañana... ¡Vaya que si ya se habría ido! Encendió el ordenador y, mientras se duchaba, imprimió algunos CV's.

-¿Anna, no desayunas?- se escuchó a su madre desde el piso de arriba.

-¡No! ¡Ya me pararé en alguna cafetería!

-¡Suerte, cariño!

Como había vuelto a Oslo el día anterior, no se llevaba muy bien con los mapas del metro o autobús, así que cogió un taxi hasta el centro. Echó Currículums en tiendas de ropa, zapaterías y sólo recibió un "ya le llamaremos" de todos los sitios dónde iba.

11h de la mañana. El estómago le rugía, así que entró en el primer Starbucks que vio.

-Un frapuccino de chocolate blanco y un muffin.

Miró a su alrededor mientras le preparaban su café, hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Hans estaba sentado, solo, al lado de la ventana, leyendo el periódico, con un vaso encima de la mesa. Recogió su pedido y se acercó.

-¿Algo interesante en el VG?- Hans levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió -¿Puedo?- señaló con la barbilla la silla que tenía delante de él.

-Por favor.- el pelirrojo se levantó y apartó la silla para que se sentara.

-Vaya, qué galán, jejeje.

-Uno sabe cómo tratar a las damas- se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

-¿Tienes el día libre?

-No. Es mi hora del desayuno.- plegó el periódico y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-¿Trabajas por aquí cerca?

-A un par de calles.

-¿No sería más cómodo ir a cualquier cafetería de al lado, en vez de venir hasta aquí?

-Sólo hacen frapuccino de chocolate aquí.

-¡Pensamos igual!- le acercó su vaso, enseñándole el café -Menos mal que hay Starbucks por todas partes...- rieron un instante.

-Qué sería de nosotros, entonces- suspiró -¿Y a ti qué te trae hasta aquí?

-He estado echando CV's...

-Me contó tu hermana que aún no has acabado la Carrera. ¿Para qué quieres un trabajo... aquí, si volverás a Londres?

-Para tener dinero para mis cosas- le dio un mordisco al muffin -Para no tener que pedirle siempre a mamá. Aunque igualmente, no creo que me cojan en ningún sitio. Nunca he trabajado, no tengo experiencia en nada.

-¿Me permites?- Hans alargó la mano hacia la carpeta dónde Anna guardaba los Currículums.

-Sí, claro, toma.- Le sacó uno y se lo dio.

-Pero esto necesita adornarse mucho- empezó a reírse. -Podrías poner que has trabajado de canguro, de profesora particular de algún niño, que has estado reponiendo en alguna tienda... cosas así. Con esto, no te cogerán en ningún sitio.

-Bueno, usted perdone.- se sonrojó y le quitó de las manos el papel, guardándolo en la carpeta.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No te enfades.- se arregló la corbata. -Y dime... ¿Qué esperas conseguir en un trabajo?

-¿Qué? Pues yo qué sé. Dinero, no? Lo normal.

-Anna, en una entrevista no puedes responder eso.- volvió a reírse -Ya te habrían echado de una patada.

-¿Y por qué no dejas de reírte de mí y me enseñas un poco, señorito heredero de una gran multinacional?

-¿Yo? No tengo por qué hacer eso. A mí me da igual si te cogen o no.

-¡Serás malvado! Vas a ser mi cuñado y parte de mi familia, así que te debe importar mi futuro y bienestar.

-¡Vaya! Cuántas cosas he firmado ya.- miró el reloj -Me vuelvo a la oficina.

-Pero no me dejes así, tienes que ayudarme.

-Jajajaja, mira, entra el Google y pon "cómo sobrevivir a una entrevista de trabajo"- se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡No te doy luz verde del todo, eh, Hans!- le dedicó una mueca divertida.

-Aún me tienes que explicar qué es eso de las luces verdes.

-Búscalo en Google- Anna le sacó la lengua, mientras Hans se fue riéndose.

No apartó la vista de él hasta que no cruzó la calle y giró una esquina, desapareciendo.

Ella se quedó allí, ojeando el periódico que se había quedado encima de la mesa.

BIP! BIP! Un whattsapp de Elsa.

ELSA: ¿Qué tal con los CV's? ¿Ha habido suerte?

ANNA: Pff... no creo que me cojan en ningún sitio. No tengo experiencia.

ELSA: ¡Ánimos! En algún sitio, necesitarán a alguien.

ANNA: Seh... Por cierto, he desayunado con mi cuñado. Jijiji y le he pispado el Diario.

ELSA: ¿Hans? ¿Os habéis encontrado?

ANNA: Síp! Y se ha cogido lo mismo que yo. We 3 chocolat!

ELSA: Ya... Menudos críos se han ido a juntar...

ANNA: Oiga!

ELSA: Luego nos vemos, Anna. He de volver al trabajo ¿Quedamos para cenar?

ANNA: Shiiii! o ¿Dónde?

ELSA: Te dejo elegir.

ANNA: Pizza!

ELSA: Vaaaaaaale.  
ANNA: Eres la mejor hermana del mundo! Te quiero 3

ELSA: Sí, sí, yo también... XOXOXO

Le sonrió a la pantalla del móvil, cuando volvió a vibrarle. Número privado.

-¿Sí?- contestó extrañada.

-¿Anna Frost?- contestó una mujer al otro lado.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Le llamo de la Empresa Southern Isles. Era para preguntarle si le va bien que le hagamos una entrevista de trabajo.

-Verá, señorita. Creo que hay un error. Yo no he entregado mi currículum a su empresa.

-¿Usted se llama Anna Frost?

-Sí.

-¿20 años?

-Sí.

-¿Hermana menor de la famosa empresaria Elsa Frost, de la Casa Arendelle?

-Sí, sí, soy yo.

-Entonces no hay ningún error, me sale en la base de datos. ¿Le va bien que nos veamos dentro de una hora?

-Eh sí, pero...

-Perfecto, entonces. Hasta luego y buenos días.- colgaron.

Se despegó rápido del auricular y buscó el nombre de la empresa en Google Maps. Perfecto, estaba cerca. Si conocían a Elsa, es que eso era cosa de ella. ¡Adoraba a su hermana! Le envió un whattsapp dándole las gracias.

Apoyó todo su cuerpo en la puerta principal, para poder abrirla. Aunque fuera de cristal, pesaba un muerto! Aquél sitio era enorme y no dejaba de entrar y salir gente con traje. Se acercó al mostrador de Recepción casi agachando la cabeza, adoptando una actitud sumisa.

-Hola, disculpe. Me han llamado hace un rato y...

-¿La señorita Anna Frost?- le dijo la mujer que reconoció al instante, por ser la misma voz que le había hablado por teléfono.

-Sí.

-Venga conmigo, el señor Westergard la está esperando en su despacho.

¡Uauh! Si todo salía bien, Elsa la habría enchufado en un sitio de lujo! "Para quién trabajas? Oh, para el señor Westergard" se imaginó a ella misma, haciendo teatro, enfatizando en que era un trabajo de alto standing, que seguro aquél señor era alguien importante en el país.

-Es aquí- le dijo la mujer -Puede entrar.

-Sí, gracias...

Esa puerta también pesaba lo suyo, así que volvió a apoyarse toda ella, para poder abrirla.

-¿Has mirado en internet lo que te he dicho?- le dijo el hombre que había dentro.

-¡Hans!

* * *

**JELOU!**

**Para empezar, gracias a los Favs/Follows que le habéis dado :D y por supuesto, a los reviews! GRACIAS!**

**El Peter del que hablan es Peter Pan de Once Upon a Time. Una de las personas que trabaja en este fic shipea Elsa/Pan, así que... xD**

**El Periódico que lee Hans en el Starbucks es uno que existe en Noruega, no me lo he inventado xD**

**Podéis opinar con total libertad! :D**

**Besitos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
